The Calico-Eyed Girl
by dragonrose-artist
Summary: Aura doesn't remember anything. She woke up on a beach, with her dragon, and a woman found her and taught her all to know about dragons. Now, she's visiting Berk, and what will happen when she finds Hiccup? HiccupxOC, Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't been very active, but I have been SO busy with schoolwork, theatre stuff, trips, and other things that I haven't been paying much attention to Fanfiction! I got this idea when I was in the car driving to the Rocky Mountains, and I hope you enjoy! (PS- A new chapter in The Last Battle is coming up soon ;)) Hope you enjoy! "Ugh, oh god," Aura moaned, and she shifted on the sand. She slowly opened her eyes, just to see Frigid, her Frost Byte staring at her with concern, her huge, dark blue eyes right above her. "I'm okay Frigid, just fly a little slower, okay girl?" Aura said tiredly. The icy blue dragon gave a small nod of the head, then helped Aura get up. "Hey!" a voice called, and Aura whipped around, pulling her hood up. She saw a teenager, basically a man, his hair wild, a breastplate on with the crest of the village of Berk, and a Night Fury behind him. Aura tightened her grip on her bow strapped across her chest. Frigid was growling at the black Night Fury, who was currently walking up to her, sniffing curiously. "Toothless. Down, boy," the guy said. The black dragon stopped, and sat down. "Your dragon's name is Toothless," Aura said, not really a question, not really a statement. "Um, yes," the guy said. "I'm Hiccup…" Hiccup added. "My name is Aura Eloria Vivienne. My dragon is a Frost Byte named Frigid. I need to see someone called…" I looked at the parchment in my hand. "Stoick….the Vast?" Hiccup grimaced. "That's my dad…" ~ Aura had her hood still on when she was walking through the village of Berk, the other Vikings staring at her. As she neared the house, Hiccup called for his dad. The large man came out of the house, and gruffly asked why Hiccup called him. Then he caught sight of Aura. "Ah, the calico-eyed girl with the package. Yes, I understand that I have something to trade with you?" Stoick continued. Aura nodded, and retrieved a small-ish package from Frigid's pack, and she gave it to Stoick. He went into the house, and came back with a dragon egg. "Uhm, Dad, what do you mean by the 'calico-eyed'...," He trailed off, catching sight of the egg, and his eyes widened. "Dad, what species of dragons' eggs is that?" he said uncertainly. "It's an unknown dragon, but this here Aura is a skilled girl in determining and naming dragons, so let's see if she know's what it is," Stoick said, and handed the large egg to Aura. She whipped off her hood, revealing wavy black hair tucked into a braid, a small, narrow face, and large eyes. Hiccup could immediately tell why she was called the calico-eyed girl. Her right eye was split into two colours- the top and right half was a brilliant sky blue, and the bottom and left half was a deep forest green. Her left eye was completely a gold colour, and it had a slit-shaped pupil in each. They inspected the egg, and she ran her hands over it. "It is not a Fear Class dragon egg, or a Gronkle egg. It won't explode, it's not any ice-type dragons, it is mostly likely a large dragon. It will hatch in 3 hours," she announced. Hiccup gaped at her. "How did you know that?" Hiccup and his father said at the same time. Aura began to explain. "A Gronkle or Fear Class dragon egg has very hot air or gases inside the shell, heating it, but this egg radiates extreme cold. It isn't a ice or snow type dragon though because it is colder. It's a large dragon because it is a large egg, and it will hatch in 3 hours because there are cracks in it already," she finished. "We'll just have to wait and see what it is and name the new species, because I don't even know what it is," she said. "Okay. Hiccup, you go prepare food for Aura, and you, girl, will come with me," Stoick said, and Hiccup nodded and went into the house, and Stoick turned to Aura. "Bring your dragon. We'll put her somewhere," he said to her. Frigid followed Aura as she walked with Stoick, and Toothless followed. She laughed. "It seems like Toothless found a friend," she said. Stoick turned. "Yes, it does," he chuckled. "Here, you can put Frigid in here, it's where Toothless sleeps," He said, gesturing up to the roof. To prove his point, the dark dragon jumped up and laid down. Frigid followed after him, and they both sat there. But then a crash sounded and screams from inside the house, and both Stoick and Aura ran inside the house. 


End file.
